


【鸣佐】天凉了看电影吗

by BEIYU2019



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 12:22:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20447093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BEIYU2019/pseuds/BEIYU2019
Summary: *霸总鸣X猫妖助* R18   xjbx





	【鸣佐】天凉了看电影吗

天凉了看电影吗

“佐助，晚上我们出去吃，吃完去看电影？”

乌黑发顶两只毛茸茸的耳朵抖了一下，“可以出去？”

鸣人耐不住手痒轻轻捏了捏他的耳尖，柔韧的软骨带了温度，耳朵上的毛细软顺滑，这不是僵硬的装饰品，而是一对活灵灵的猫耳朵。

夏日残余的暑意刚刚消散，猫咪也开始活跃起来，不再被炎阳下难以摆脱的热气蒸得心烦意乱，某个修行不够的小猫妖出门就不会晒得心绪不稳而暴露耳朵和尾巴。

“晚上很凉快，适合出去。”

佐助靠在沙发上捧着一杯鸣人刚给他热好的牛奶，垂首喝了一小口，听到外面已经变凉快又仰着头看鸣人，乌黑的眼睛里带着惊喜和期待。

佐助不喜欢夏日的炎热，更不喜欢空调吹出来的冷风，终于挨到了天气变凉，平时拿捏得很好的冷静自持裂了缝，脸上溢出几分雀跃。

鸣人看的出来小猫咪此刻很愉悦，被他感染的苍蓝色眼睛也晴朗起来，俯身舔净薄唇上的奶渍。

“快喝，喝完和我上楼换衣服。”

鸣人和佐助相识在今年的初春。乍暖还寒的时候，玖辛奈带着一个裹得严严实实的球出现在家门口，一把将球推进鸣人怀里，“我们家的气运以后就交给你了。”

鸣人把人从厚厚的羽绒服里扒出来，摘掉帽子和围巾，看到一对可爱的猫耳朵，瞬间想起老妈从小在他耳旁念叨的故事。

有一个宇智波姓氏的猫妖族世代和木叶集团有着千丝万缕的联系，几乎每代掌舵人身边都会有一个宇智波守护，守护木叶的气运。

鸣人此前没看到过任何妖怪，也不相信这个世界上存在妖怪，为此他多次向自己最信任的老爸确认他身边原来是不是也有一个宇智波猫妖。老爸每次都笑着点点头说：“有，我们是很好的朋友，他现在回去当族长了。”

“你好，我叫宇智波佐助，以后就是我负责木叶的气运了。”

围巾取下来之前小猫妖只露出一双乌黑纯粹的眼睛和小半截鼻梁，像个十五六岁的少年，但玉白的小脸和樱色的薄唇全露出来之后，绷着脸认真介绍自己的时候又有点十七八岁小青年的感觉。

“你多大？”

鸣人还是没忍住伸手想去确认那毛茸茸的耳朵是不是有想象中手感那么好。

但是被无情地拍开了。

“按人类的时间算，我18岁了。”

那要是按你们的时间算是多大？鸣人没有问出口，估计是一个不在常识范围内的年龄。

吃完晚饭刚好赶上电影开始的时间，佐助走进影厅发现一个人也没有，“你包了场？”

此刻幕布上一片血红，佐助迎着光看向鸣人，黑色的眼睛里染了红，像极了在怀里时情迷意乱时的样子。

佐助的修行确实不够，但确实是宇智波这一辈难得的天才，6岁就开了眼，只是情绪不稳的时候耳朵和尾巴收不住，再混乱一点连眼睛也不受控制地变了。

鸣人想起春日佐助发情的时候他们第一次做爱，进入他身体的时候那双氤氲着水雾的黑瞳变得血红，鸣人担心得没敢动作。

但不知危险的小猫扭着身子往他怀里钻，细长的尾巴绕在他的手臂上摩挲，嫣红的小嘴一边叫着鸣人的名字一边靠近他的唇。

尽管几天前佐助就一直有意无意地靠近他，但这会儿鸣人才真切感受到猫咪发情时的缠人劲儿，被情欲催熟的身子那么热那么软，鸣人一而再再而三地克制还是被他拉进疯狂的沼泽。

“咳…”

鸣人收收心思拉着佐助到后排的中间坐好，“包场清净一些，你不是不喜欢人多？”

电影讲的是一个明星在娱乐圈奋斗的故事，里面少不了坎坷而美好的爱情。鸣人侧着头看佐助一脸认真地盯着银幕上的男女主接吻，眉头还微微地蹙起，不知道的还以为是遇见了什么难题。

鸣人捉了下巴拉过来亲吻，唇还没贴上去被人一巴掌糊在脸上。

“做什么？”

“亲你。”

成熟男性低沉性感的声音带着温度，抬着下巴的两根手指轻轻揉弄下颌的软肉，屏幕散出的暧昧在他们鼻息间发酵。

敏感的下巴被鸣人按得舒服，佐助忍不住靠近把唇送过去，哼出小小的鼻音。

鸣人含住他的双唇吮吸，舌尖划过小小的唇珠，惹得人隔着扶手颤颤巍巍地往他怀里靠，鸣人一只手搭在纤细柔韧的腰上一只手抚弄佐助脑后的黑发。

佐助的牙齿小巧整齐，鸣人用舌尖一颗颗数着，数完下排数上排认真得像是检阅一样，佐助张着嘴等人亲吻，等着和他唇舌相缠，可鸣人好像玩上瘾了。

佐助唇齿开合逮了那磨叽的舌头咬住，但也舍不得用力就是上下齿碾着轻轻地磨，不知道是撒气还是撒娇。

鸣人捏捏他白嫩的脸舌头趁机滑进去，勾着他温热的口腔里的软舌舔弄，直把人舔得舒服得半眯起眼睛，小小的鼻息带着独有的清香钻进鸣人鼻腔。

一吻毕，鸣人看着他支出来的两只猫耳朵轻笑，摸了摸敏感的耳尖惹得两只小耳朵一抖。

“出门前谁向我保证这次一定不会露耳朵？”

佐助耳根有些发烫，但还是理直气壮地回：“你包了场，不就是为了让我露。”

该说是个美好的误会吗？

“我发誓我包场只是想让你安安静静地看个电影。”

胡说！是谁在他看得认真的时候拉了去接吻，把耳朵亲出来了又不负责！

论口才佐助是比不过鸣人的，于是就翻身跨坐在鸣人腿上，用妖力消了他的声音，看人嘴巴开开合合没有声音小嘴角翘起一副得意的模样。

鸣人认为声音在此刻无关紧要，就任他仗着猫妖的优势开心一会儿。

一双干燥温热的手探进衣摆，一只放在佐助敏感的侧腰揉按，一只绕到佐助背后把裤腰拉低顺着脊柱摸到尾骨，酥痒的快感一溜烟窜到头顶，这两处像是开关一样被鸣人侍弄舒服了，那条细长的尾巴就露了出来。

鸣人出不了声音就眯着眼对佐助笑，眼底有些宠溺有些戏谑，佐助被他一身的气息勾得情动，挤进怀里想要亲吻。

鸣人抿着嘴偏头躲开佐助难得主动的吻，侧脸清晰的下颚线显得有些冷酷，手底下的动作倒是热情得很。佐助被他摸得身子开始发热，心绪又有些躁动不安，不同于高温下的燥热，是愉悦和难耐交织在一起的情热。

侧腰的手已经摸到胸口，拈起挺立的一点拨弄，不同于腰腹部酥麻绵长的快感，随着鸣人手指的动作，佐助感觉rt一阵阵尖锐突兀的快感刺激得指尖发颤。

佐助小臂挂在鸣人的肩膀上，双手勾着他的脖子，鼻尖亲昵地往脸上蹭，可无论怎样都够不到那故意躲闪的唇。佐助气得把脸埋到鸣人的颈窝，下决心再也不和鸣人亲亲了。

鸣人捉了肩膀上纤细白净的手亲吻，唇从手背吻到指尖，见人抬头看过来就指了指自己的嘴。

妖力解了吧？

佐助点了点指腹下火热的唇，原意是提醒鸣人可以出声了，可主动碰了鸣人的唇又生了想和他亲吻的心。

鸣人也不再逗他，低低地唤了声佐助就亲了过去，唇齿带了狠劲儿专攻敏感的地方，含着软舌又吮又咬。鸣人手下的动作停了，佐助所有的感觉都集中在这个吻上，花了很长时间才学会在接吻中呼吸，被鸣人凶狠的吻搅得乱了节奏。鸣人的气息铺天盖地般灌进嘴里和鼻腔，佐助的脑袋被吻得晕乎乎的，感觉踩在柔软的云朵里一样轻飘飘的。

宇智波家的猫妖开眼可以看到人身上的气运，佐助在和鸣人第一次做爱的时候看见的他的气运，金闪闪的差点晃瞎了眼。猫妖天生喜爱亲近好气运的人，而金色是最好的气运。

鸣人放开佐助抵着额头问：“喜欢吗？”

喜欢什么，鸣人？还是亲吻？佐助迷迷糊糊地想。

“不喜欢。”   
无论哪个都喜欢。

鸣人知道他记着刚才躲他的仇，“你封了我的声音，还不允许我挣扎一下？”

鸣人拖着臀把他往前抱了抱，感觉到兴奋起来的小家伙顶到腹肌上，佐助搂着脖子抖了一下，“还不到白露，猫咪又开始发情了？”

鸣人音刚落就响起了掌声，佐助惊得瞪圆眼睛一会儿才想起他们是来看电影的，虽说影厅里一个人没有，可门又没锁上随时可能有人进来，而自己露出耳朵和尾巴浪荡地坐在鸣人身上。

“没有。”说着佐助撑着扶手想起来回到自己的位置上。

鸣人的手指绕着尾根打转，细长的黑色尾巴被摸得左摇右摆，佐助刚直起的腰又软在他怀里。

佐助蹙起眉推拒，手抵在肩膀上不让鸣人靠近，臀也不老实地乱扭，张牙舞爪的样子惹得鸣人欲火蹭蹭往上冒的同时带了点怒火。

鸣人干热的手掌捏住细长的后劲，“乖，别闹。”

被提了后颈的猫下意识停止了所有动作，乌黑的眼睛湿漉漉地看向鸣人带了些无措。

“回家。” 

“做事善始善终，电影演完我们就回去。”

电影演了不过一半还要一个小时多才能结束。

鸣人另一只手撩起上衣把衣摆送到人嘴边让他咬着，后颈的手没松还警告一般动了动手指，佐助瞪了他一眼泄愤似的狠狠咬住衣服。

鸣人俯身叼了他胸前的一颗舔弄，后颈的手沿脊椎一路向下摸到下面的小嘴不出所料已经湿漉漉的了。鸣人不清楚这是猫妖的特质还是自己怀里的这只小猫特殊，从第一次他就发现那可爱的小嘴可以自己分泌润滑的液体。

手指进入小穴，温暖柔软的壁肉就缠上来，穴口紧咬着不放，鸣人可以想象下面那张小嘴贪吃的样子，手指抽出时会带出魅红的肉。揉开一些鸣人又加了一指，轻车熟路地找到微微凸出的一点揉捻。

鸣人舔了舔乳尖抬头去看那张生了红晕的小脸，眼睛蒙着一层水汽，眼角绯红，殷红的嘴巴叼着的衣服被打湿颜色深了一块，这幅纯真又yin乱的小模样让人想要把他艹进床头柜里。

佐助见鸣人抬了头看他就吐出布料张着小嘴索吻，也顾不得泄出口的呻吟。鸣人深知他喜欢亲吻，贴上去深深地吻着。

后面可以轻松进出三根手指，鸣人把人放进座椅里，扒了宽松的裤子和纯棉的底裤，拉开双腿架在扶手上，鸣人握着他的腰挺进去，扩张过的小穴还是有些紧，里面柔软的穴肉热情地缠上来，舒服得头皮发麻。

小穴被肉刃毫不留情地顶开胀得发酸，穴壁被磨得发麻发软，敏感点被狠狠地碾过，快感一波压着一波冲上头顶，小尾巴又自发地攀上鸣人的手臂，毛茸茸的耳朵被刺激得发颤。

含着泪的眼睛变得血红，也不知道佐助具体看到了什么只是盯着鸣人看得仔细，鸣人亲亲他轻颤的睫毛。

每次做爱的时候鸣人身上的气运都变得更浓，金色的光芒也更盛了，佐助一直没想通这是为什么，每次刚刚起了念头就被鸣人撞散了思路。

佐助在见到鸣人之前并不知道眼睛会被动开启，家族里的小公子从小被父母和兄长捧在手心，受过最大的刺激大约是小叔叔藏了他的番茄，冷静的猫族向来自持哪里做过这般疯狂浪荡的事情。

和鸣人做爱时，眼睛会毫无征兆地开启，佐助的感官也跟着变得更敏锐，快感愈发汹涌。

“你们这个眼是靠做爱激发的吗？”

“胡说！”

开眼看气运是宇智波一族的骄傲。他怎么，怎么能说得这么淫乱！

佐助气得想再禁了他的声，但被鸣人一个猛挺把没聚起的妖力撞散了。

鸣人压着嗓子低笑，“别封，留着让我哄哄你~ 我的小猫真厉害，是可以看到气运的呢。”

佐助平时不吃他这套，可现在低沉的声音带着热度扑在耳朵上，佐助被人哄得心里发热。

鸣人一下比一下进入的深，一次比一次重，穴口都被磨得嫣红，嘴里一遍一遍无意识地叫着鸣人的名字，呻吟声里混着迷乱的呼唤，轻盈婉转像催情的药。

鸣人听见后动得愈发凶狠，可眼睛里含了又深又软的宠溺，小猫被欺负了还是喊着他的名字，想要轻点重点、深点浅点都只叫他的名字，也说不清想要怎样。

鸣人去碰他可怜兮兮一直不受照顾的前端，指腹擦过小孔它就抖着吐出一点白色，后穴紧紧一缩，鸣人扣着腰进得更深。

“唔…鸣人，放开…”

“宝贝，再等等。”

前端的欲望无法疏解，后穴的快感像要灭顶似的扑来，喘息和呻吟被顶得支离破碎，佐助发软的手臂虚勾着鸣人的脖颈，承受着等待着。

在佐助以为自己快要被鸣人捣坏了时候，前面被松开眼前一到白光闪过精液随着高潮的到来射出来，小屁股一缩一缩地咬着鸣人，粗大的事物在穴里搏动，高潮时鸣人把人紧紧按在怀里。

电影接近尾声，主角踏着红毯走进颁奖典礼现场，荧幕上闪光灯闪耀，快门声频起。佐助羞耻地躲进鸣人投下的一片阴影里。

再也不看包场的电影了！


End file.
